The invention relates to a method and a device for cleaning flue gases of furnaces, whereby the flue gases are subjected to a wet scrubbing process with addition of activated carbon.
Such a method is known from German patent application 41 23 258. Under the conditions of wet scrubbing, the activated carbon particles adsorb the heavy metals and also organic contaminates, such as dioxins and furanes, contained in the flue gases. The removal of heavy metals, especially also of mercury, and of the organic components thus is performed during the desulfurization step without additional cleaning steps being required. The expenditure with regard to the facility and operational measures is thus comparatively minimal.
Furthermore, a relatively small amount of activated carbon particles can be employed. However, this still requires a considerable expenditure because activated carbon is a relatively expensive material.
It is an object of the invention to reduce the expenditures by minimizing the required amount of activated carbon particles.